


When The Truth Isn't The Truth

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [182]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Mary Morstan, Angry Sherlock Holmes, Canon Divergence - Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Engaged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Implied Beards (Relationships), Implied Relationships, Kissing, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Mentioned Kitty Riley, Pregnant Mary Morstan, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Reassuring Molly, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Swearing, Taking It In Stride, Teasing, Worried Sherlock, marriage plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kitty Riley is up to her old tricks but goes too far in her pursuit of information about the wedding of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, accusing Sherlock's fiancee and John's wife of being beards. This does not go down well with Sherlock but it amuses everyone else.





	When The Truth Isn't The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Ages ago, **MizJoely** asked for a fic where " _One time too many a reporter tries to get Sherlock & John to 'admit' to their Secret Relationship and goes too far by calling Mary and Molly 'obvious beards'. Aaand...GO!_." I finally got inspired for it in an AU where "The Six Thatchers" goes differently and Mary survives.

“And that’s final!”

The current occupants of the sitting room at Baker Street jumped slightly at both the ferociousness in Sherlock’s voice and the heavy slam of the door. Whoever must have been outside must have done something great to get that much ire from the consulting detective. Mary looked over at Molly and thought for a minute as storming footsteps came up the stairs. “Ten quid it was Dimmock.”

“Nah...a reporter,” Molly said, shaking her head as Sherlock came up the stairs and into the sitting room. “Just who was it, Sherlock?”

“That damnable Kitty Riley trying to get the exclusive on the Holmes-Watson wedding.”

Mary slowly leveraged herself out of her seat to give Molly ten quid. “I was hoping for a few Jammy Dodgers with that.”

“My stash is above the stove,” Molly said, grinning and folding the bill to slip it into her trouser pocket. “Well, Sherlock, obviously she meant Holmes-Hooper.”

“No, she said you and Mary were beards and it was obvious that John and I were to be wedded.”

Mary snorted out a laugh. “What sort of obvious beard gets herself knocked up _Again_ after such an atrocious delivery the first time?”

“It’s probably because of...” John said. Mary nodded and then leaned over and kissed his cheek on her way into the kitchen.

“Yes, well, Sherlock’s sister is a psychotic cunt and we all know it,” Mary said matter of factly.

“I should argue but I won’t,” Sherlock said, dropping into Mary’s abandoned seat. Molly got out of hers and sat on Sherlock’s lap, and his arms went around her instantly. “What should I do about her abhorrent presence?”

“Elope,” Molly said, resting her head against his. “Then we don’t have to worry about her ruining the wedding. Then we have lovely photos taken on some exotic island and sell them to her competitor.”

“No, no, no,” Mary said. “You two have your wedding and I just give birth in the middle of it. Then when John whisks me off into the ambulance that’s standing by, then you get married without your best man or matron of honor. I’m sure Sally and Greg would step in for witnesses sake.”

“Can you time your delivery?” John asked. Mary smirked and then shook her head. “Pity. That really would solve the problem.”

“I still say we should elope,” Molly said. “It’s all such a hassle, all of this. I mean, it was the first go-round with Tom and now this time...”

“Do you not want to marry me?” Sherlock asked quietly, looking up at her and she shook her head, framing his face and kissing him softly.

“Of course I want to marry you. I just want it to be...special.”

Sherlock thought for a moment. “We could sic my brother on her, I suppose,” he said, interlacing the fingers of one hand of his with Molly’s.”

“Now that sounds like the best idea yet,” John said. “Have her sent to Timbuktu.”

“No, I have a cousin in New York who does something similar to what I do,” he said. “I’ll sic her on him.” He looked up at Molly. “I may not have long to live after the wedding when he’s done with me though.”

“Good thing I’m already pregnant,” she said, a warm smile on her face. “The Holmes legacy will live on.”

Sherlock’s eyes got wide. “You...really?” She nodded and he swept her into his arms, kissing her enthusiastically.

“I think they’ll be just fine,” Mary said, coming up to John and resting her head on his shoulder as she nibbled a Jammy Dodger.

“And us, my lovely beard?” he asked, turning his head to kiss her.

“Us too, my lovely gay husband,” Mary said with a laugh.


End file.
